With or Without You
by Soleil-Lune
Summary: AU. One Shot. No relationship is perfect. A short composition on Haruka's thoughts as reflects on a recent fight she had with Michiru.


**Disclaimer**:

I don't claim to own any of the SM characters and for this specific story nor do I get full credit for the plot. It's loosely based on an event at a rpg that I am part of. So credit for this also goes out to Carter as I based it off some of her posts and the title idea came from her as well. hugs Carter

**Dedication**:

To my Superman; one of the best brothers I could ever ask for. I love you Kuya. I miss you.

-

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
_  
In the heat of rage, irritation or annoyance; you say things you don't really mean. You tend to act on impulse, without pausing to think of the consequences. Once realization hits you, and you've finally comprehended that what you've done is stupid, you wish you could take it back, but you can't.

_I wait for you_

All couples have fights. Some have more, others have less. Sometimes it could be over the pettiest of things, sometimes it's provoked by huge 'incidents.' Some make-up, others don't. And when you look back, you could either think of it unavoidable, or you could say that it was really pointless waste of energy. But if you were like me, you'd know that it wasn't _intentional_.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? How many times do I have to make you understand? No one's perfect (not that I'm making that as an excuse) but can't you give me that much?

_And I wait... without you_

Slammed doors, objects thrown, swearing, threats, a little of violent behavior. Pride driving us further apart.

I don't like fighting with you...

_With or without you  
With or without you  
_  
I know this will come to pass but guilt and regret consumes me. I don't like making you angry or mad. I don't like knowing that I've hurt you. Most of all, I don't like making you cry...

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more_

Do you remember, before we begun, that I pushed you away?

It was because I knew from the first moment that I laid my eyes on you, that you will be special to me. I knew that you'd eventually be someone I can't get off my system no matter how hard I try. I knew from that moment forth that you were _it_ for me...

_And I'm waiting for you_

I'm not one to run away from my problems. But right now, I just can't stand being near you.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give_

Don't misunderstand these words. I do love you. I just don't want my temper to get the best of me.

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
_  
The wind plays with my hair as I stare at the skyline of the city below. The sun is setting. My thoughts are a jumbled whirlpool of ideas.

It's been a couple of hours now since we've last been together. Hours have passed since we've both lashed out at the other. Hours have gone by and I want to be with you again.

_Nothing to win  
And nothing left to lose  
_  
I climb back into my car, to get back to the city. To get back to you...

_I can't live  
_  
People accuse me of being cold and unbending, once I've set my mind on something. They say that I nurse my pride and I put it above everything else. _We_ both know that it's not true. When it comes to you, pride and dignity be damned.

_With or without you_

I open the door to our house, I find you sitting on the couch looking as miserable as I am feeling at the moment. I approach you, rose in hand, apology almost spilling from my lips. You raise your head and look at me. Our eyes meet, words are spoken without being said. Distance is closed between us and I murmur the last thing I'll ever get to say before our lips meet, "Michiru..."

---------------

**AN**:

I was feeling emo last night as I remembered my brother (out of the blue). I find it weird and at the same time not really as it has been almost four years now. So basically this story was conceived from the feelings I've gone through last night.

As for updates on my other stories, I can't really 'predict' when I'd come up with chapters but hopefully it'll be out soon.

As usual, if you have any comments, clarifications, or problems that needs to be addressed just leave me a review or a PM or if you're 'shy' my contact details are on my profile so feel free to use whichever you want.


End file.
